The Stupid, Illogical, Anti Love
by PimpedOutGreenEars
Summary: Why does Noah hate Justin? Well you're about to find out. Some NoahxCody, but it's NoahxJustin. Oneshot.


**The Stupid, Illogical, Anti Love**

**Authors note: I've recently started wondering about Noah and Justin as a pairing so I decided to try it out.**

I was sitting in my room at Playa De Losers reading a book, or at least trying to. I had lost one million dollars yesterday thanks to the only person I hated on the island more than Heather: Justin.

I hated Justin with a passion. He was the opposite of me. He was beauty; I was brains, we didn't mix well. However more than that difference I hated him for the things we had in common. Our matching skin tone and hair color, the way we both felt we were superior to everyone else, and most of all-

A knock on the door stopped my thoughts. I got up and opened the door only to see the boy I was just thinking about.

"Get lost." I said pushing my door shut. However my door didn't shut because Justin's foot had stopped it.

"No. We have something that needs to be discussed."

"No, I'm afraid we don't." I said glaring at him. He shrugged and pushed me aside so he could walk in anyway.

"Nice place." He said looking around my room.

"Don't make small talk with me; it's your fault I don't have one million dollars, and that I'm stuck here for 40 more days."

"Yes stuck at a tropical resort, how will you manage?"

"What do you want?"

"To talk to you."

"Then start talking."

"What's your problem with me? You've hated me ever since I got to Playa De Losers and I want to know why! I never even talked to you at the camp, so I don't get why you hated me!" He was angry. I shook my head at him.

"I know what happened with you and Cody. I saw the whole thing."

"What?" He was surprised; he thought no one had seen it.

"Showing gay footage is controversial so Chris didn't show it, but just because he didn't show it doesn't mean it wasn't recorded. I was in the security room when I saw you walk up to him. I saw everything, and I heard every word you said to him."

"You weren't supposed to see that." He said looking down.

"But I did." I said thinking back to what I saw.

**Flashback**

_Cody was lying against a tree in the woods crying. He wasn't so much sad as he was angry._

_Noah had just walked the dock of shame._

_When Noah was voted off Cody had followed him and had tried to talk to him before he left._

"_Noah I have to talk to you before you leave."_

"_Go away Cody."_

"_Noah, I just need to ask you a question."_

_Noah kept walking toward the dock; he and Cody we alone, the closest person was Chef who was on the boat._

"_Noah, did that kiss mean anything? I know you were asleep, but did you want it to mean something?"_

_Noah stopped and faced Cody._

"_If you're looking for a camp romance go chase your little Goth girl around; I'm going home, and I'm going to forget this whole show ever happened." Noah stepped onto the boat leaving Cody alone on the dock._

_As the boat sped up Cody screamed to Noah "That doesn't answer the question!" Cody screamed._

_From there Cody had walked into the woods a little ways and started crying angry tears._

"_What's wrong Cody?" The voice had belonged to Justin._

"_Nothing."_

"_It's because of Noah isn't it?"_

"_No."_

"_Are you sure?" Justin asked sitting down beside Cody._

"_Yes... No, no, I'm not sure." Cody said while more hot tears streamed down his face._

"_What happened?"_

_Cody proceeded to tell Justin the whole story of what had just happened._

"_Cody, I'm sorry."_

"_I just wish he'd given me a real answer."_

"_That's not what I mean. I heard Noah talking to Owen last night…"_

"_What'd he say?" Cody asked staring at Justin._

"_That he was disgusted by what happened and that the money wasn't worth being on the same island as you. He said you'd annoyed him all night, and that he had a feeling you were gay for him…He said he was going to get himself kicked off on purpose; I'm really sorry Cody." Justin said putting an arm around Cody._

_Cody let out his first sob of the night._

"_I thought he was my friend. I thought we got along good until the awake-a-thon. If I had known he hated me I wouldn't have even bothered him." Cody said hiding his face in his knees._

"_I know it's hard, but just try to forget about him; he doesn't deserve you."_

"_Maybe you're right. Ha. Why would I want to date a guy anyway? From now on the Codemeister is going to stick with the ladies." Cody said wiping his eyes. "Thanks for the talk dude!" Cody said standing up._

"_No problem. Let's head back to camp."_

**End Flashback**

Justin was still quiet; he obviously had nothing he could say.

"Why?" I asked staring into his eyes.

"It was for the good of the team; if he was thinking about you all the time he would've been useless and people would've voted him off."

"Tell me the full truth!" I screamed.

"Look, I heard two interns talking about the amazing resort the losers were on."

"So?"

"So I didn't want him there with you because I knew you liked him."

"So you wanted me to suffer. To have to see him happy without me."

"That wasn't the plan." I ignored him.

"Did you set him up with Beth too, so I wouldn't have a chance?"

"No."

"Did you talk to him later and convince him I was scum so he wouldn't talk to me?"

"No."

"Because when I tried to talk to him, he told me to go to Hell and leave him alone. I left him alone a couple days and guess what happened? When I finally grew the balls to tell him what happened; I walked in on him making-out with Beth. He was happy and I didn't want to ruin it so I kept my mouth shut! Now, do you still wonder why I hate you?"

"No."

"Now tell me why. Why did you tell him that when you could have just told him you knew I liked him?"

"Why didn't you tell him?"

"Because I thought I'd never see him again! Now tell me why!"

"Because I like you." Of all the answers I thought it would be he throws that at me.

"What?"

"I'm use to getting what I want, and I wanted you, I still do, so I made sure you and Cody didn't happen."

"That is the most selfish thing I have ever heard."

"I know."

"And you did it because you wanted someone you barely knew."

"I knew you were smart, funny, and fun to look at."

"Do you even realize that what you did was wrong!?"

"Yes."

"Do you care?"

"I care that I lost the slim chance I had at being with you."

"You're a terrible person, but anyone who goes that far just to be with me; well I guess they deserve a chance."

"I'm sorry I killed your chances with Cody."

"It's okay, because to be completely honest, I was dreaming about you when I kissed him. I only saw him as more than a friend because it seemed like the logical thing to be feeling. But I know now that feelings aren't logical; they're stupid and make no since and sometimes you just have to go with what you're feeling even if it's illogical."

"So I'm getting a chance with you?" Justin asked me smiling.

"Against all odds; yes, yes you are."

And as soon as I finished my sentence he kissed me. And I liked it, even though it was illogical. Maybe that's just how love works.

* * *

Well I hate how that came out. Everyone was OOC, but oh well. Please read and reveiw!


End file.
